This invention relates generally to bearings, and more particularly to lubrication of bearings subject to changing axial and radial loads.
Lubrication of rolling element bearings usually requires a single jet of oil in the bearing's load zone. This oil flow is sufficient for most operating conditions encountered by such bearings. However, in some situations, such as large gearboxes for wind turbines, one or more rolling element bearings are required to take axial thrust continuously for short periods of time. A single jet of oil is not sufficient for this running condition. In this condition, lubricating oil must be directed to the roller ends uniformly over the full diameter of the bearing. It is known to provide such lubrication using multiple oil pipes and nozzles, but this increases parts count and creates potential leak points at the multiple connections. It is also known to modify a structural component to include oil supply passages for a bearing. However, this complicates manufacture and increases costs, and places a component at risk for being scrapped because of manufacturing errors.